Patch and Nora: Forthcoming Angel
by Triscia95
Summary: Nora and Patch get a surprise the summer before collage, what will they do? WARNING: SPOILERS FROM CRESCENDO
1. Chapter 1

A sharp siring pain struck my stomach; I froze tight as stone grasping at my stomach. The pain was unbelievably unbearable. I wasn't able to breathe it just made the pain ten times worse. My eyes were pinched tight, tighter then when I jumped off the bleachers in the high school gym a few years back.

The thought about that whole night made me cringe making the pain worst. That night was one of the worst nights of my life; something I hope will never have to be brought up ever again.

Patch and I were sitting on the couch watching TV after our one o'clock lunch. My legs had been flung on top of his as I stretched out on the couch. Patch was ruby my feet when the pain struck. He didn't say anything he just waited till it passed. My hands were balled into fist so tight I could swear blood had started appearing.

The pain settled down letting me breathe. My head felt heavy for a few seconds as I let out a long thick breath. I opened my eyes, my vision was a bit foggy but blinking a few times took care of that.

I looked up at Patch who looked laid back and calm but in his dark endless eyes you could see the panic accelerating with every silent passing second.

"I'll be okay." He raised his eyebrows not convinced. "It's my job to take care of you as your guardian and fiancé." I gave a soft smile at the word fiancé.

I still couldn't believe that he had asked me to marry him. He was so romantic purposing too, something he doesn't do to often.

He had rented out a nice small yacht strung with lights covering every inch of the boat. We had dinner and talked. He looked extremely nervous; I had never seen him like that and it scared me.

When the yacht stopped he had walked me to the top floor showing the twinkling stars and the huge bright white moon. I was amazed with the scenery that I hadn't realized that he had dropped to one knee.

"I love you." he said catching my attention, I turned around to see him on one knee. He pulled out a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. In side was a beautiful small white gold diamond ring. "I love you too, but," I paused. "Patch I'm too young."

He stood up laying his hands around my waist. "Nora, just because you say yes it doesn't mean that we have to get married right away." He looked down, deep into my eyes as if to hypnotize me. And that's exactly what his eyes did to me.

He bent back down on one knee and opened the little box again. "Nora Grey will you marry me?" I wasn't sure what to say. Yes I love him, yes I will always love him, and he _was_ right we didn't have to get married right away. I smiled "Yes."

I could only imagine what my mother would think, or Vee. She didn't like Patch before, but after Rixon she hated him.

She was immensely pissed with Patch for setting them up. She said that it was stupid to think that a friend of Patch's wouldn't be just like him. Especially since he listened and did every single thing Patch asked of him. She thinks that he had skipped town after a bad gamble instead of being sent to hell by Patch.

Patch stood up smiling, showing his perfect white teeth. He looked at me as he took the ring out of the little box and placed it on my finger. I leaned in and kissed him hard still smiling.

"Come on Nora were going to the hospital." Patch got up off the couch picking my legs up gently and placing them down on the ground. I shook my head. "Sit back down." I patted the couch where he was just sitting. "I'll be fine the contractions aren't that far apart and it was just a little pain."

He kneeled down placing his hands on my knees. "Nora that wasn't just a little pain, breathing hurt. Don't you want pain medication?" I shook my head again. "Why not?" His voice was soft and comforting as he stroked my cheek.

I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes I blinked and one fell. I looked down at Patch's hands on my knees. "Angel?" I sniffled looking up at him. "I'm scared."

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his warm chest. I could still smell the summer sun lingering in his clothes. "There's no need to be, as long as I'm around nothing will _ever_ happen to you."

I was softly crying in his chest when another searing pain hit. I dug my self harder into his chest waiting for the pain to past. I wasn't breathing again. That was it for Patch. "I'm not fighting with you; you _are_ going to the hospital." I nodded my head slowly as the pain started to fade.

I lifted my head from Patch as he stood up. I held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

It took us a few minutes to get to his jeep. Once I was in he ran back to the house for the bag. Patch threw it in the back seat and started the engine.

We hit the first read light and another contraction hit. I grabbed Patch's arm clasping it immensely tight. I would have felt bad that I was hurting him but he didn't feel it.

I hated the fact that he couldn't feel my touch but at curtain times it came in handy. The mood swings can get pretty nasty. I remember when I told him I was pregnant.

He was so happy he was laughing and smiling. I didn't want it I knew I was too young. I got pissed and started hitting him telling him that we weren't keeping it. I told him that I had plains for my life. I threw a major fit.

He won of course, he convinced me. "Don't you want to have a baby with me, have a family, a beautiful house?" he asked and that's all it took. I hated my self for the way I acted, he said it didn't matter he understood why I had the reaction I had; of course that didn't really make me feel any better.

The pain subsided and I let got of Patch and leaned my head against the back of the seat. "I need to call my mother." Patch dug his cell phone out of his pant pocket and handed it to me. "Don't forget Vee." He said raising his eyebrows.

If I didn't call Vee she would never forgive me. We hadn't asked her yet but Patch and I wanted Vee to be the baby's godmother.

I dialed my mother's number. She didn't pick up, _"she must be with him."_ I thought. It was tough to think of her with him, but I knew she loved him.

I left a voice main "Mom, Patch and I are on the way to the hospital. Come as soon as you get this." I said and hung up.

Next I dialed Vee's number, knowing it by heart. Ever since I got pregnant she called twenty four/seven either that or I was calling her. This pregnancy came with a lot of cravings, she always helped graciously. "Hello babe." I was breathing heavy and fast I could feel another contraction coming. "Oh my gosh, are you in labor?" I nodded my head as if she could see.

I felt a little pain hit my stomach. I wasn't too bad I was able to breathe but it hurt. Patch took the phone from my shaking hand. "Vee meet us at the hospital." I heard her scream at the other end. Patch pulled it away from his ear. Once Vee stopped screaming he put it back to his ear then hung the phone up and stuffed it back in his pocket. "She's not excited." I gave him a tough smile.

"Hey Patch?" he turned onto the empty highway. "Yah?" I grabbed his arm again. "When we get to the hospital make sure I get the drugs right away. There's know way…" I paused with another pain in my stomach. I let out a hard breath, "in hell that I'm sitting in the waiting room to wait for anybody." He smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get the drugs." I let out a breath as the pain eased away.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying in bed choking back another scream of pain from the horrific contraction. I was defiantly grateful that Patch couldn't feel my touch.

If I had been clenching a humans hand they would have passed out from the sever amount of pain from my grabby hands the very first time.

Patch held still every time I grabbed for his hand. He just waited, being the perfect angel he was.

I heard someone run into the hospital room, in the middle of my contraction. My eyes were clenched shut; I wasn't able to see who it was.

"This is so exciting, I can't believe this is happening, I can't wait to see it," it was Vee. I wasn't exactly as chipper as she was. In fact I was wondering why I had let Patch talk me into having this baby. Vee kept chirping away about how excited she was.

"Vee," I heard Patch whisper. Vee stopped jumping up and down and yammering. "What?" Her voice turned sour.

"SHUT. UP!" I yelled emphasizing the two words.

I still hadn't opened my eyes but I could feel the displeasement exploding off her. I didn't really care, the pain was too much to handle.

Even though the pain was subsiding I still was aggravated, I was exhausted, hungry, and just plain worn out, which made dealing with the contractions a pain in the ass.

My eyes were still shut, lighter now.

Another pair of gentle foot steps walked into the room. I opened my eyes to see the nurse walking up to me. I let my head drop to the pillow and looked over at her. "Can I get some drugs, **please**?" I begged.

She gave me a look of forgiveness. She turned her entire body to face Patch and I. "I'm sorry but it's too late, in fact it's time to deliver this baby." I looked at her in shock. Already I had been in the hospital for all of an hour. "You should have arrived early then you did." She looked truly apologetic.

_See,_ Patch said silently. I shot him a look of daggers that would have even killed **him**.

Right then running foot steps entered the hospital room. "Sweet heart I'm so sorry I'm late." I looked at her just glad that she had made it.

The nurse walked over to my mother. "You are?" "Her mother." The nurse nodded her head and headed for the door. "The doctor will be right with you."

I was still clenching Patches hand for dear life. "How's your hand?" she asked staring at Patch's hand in my grip. I instantly let go. "A little numb." He shook his hand acting as if it was.

My mother put her hand on my forehead pushing the few strands of hair out of my face. She picked up a damp cold face cloth dabbing it on my face. "How are you holding up sweet heart?" I shot her a are-you-kidding-me look. "You went threw it, how do you think?" I asked snippy.

"She's a little cranky." Patch said. "I don't blame her; I know exactly how it feels." Vee walked closer to the bed, cautiously. "Patch she not a little cranky, she a lot cranky." I didn't even look over at her. "Just wait Vee, I'll be doing the same thing to you when it's your time, and then you'll understand." She rolled her eyes and sat in a chair behind Patch.

"Hello Nora." The doctor walked in, "Are you ready?"

"I'll be out in the waiting room." Vee said and scooted out the door.

I took a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."

The doctor grabbed a chair and wheeled in front of me. At that second the next contraction hit. "Okay Nora give me one big push." Patch slipped his hand in my, I clasped it, shut my eyes and pushed.

"Nora, honey stop for second." I stopped pushing and opened my eyes.

The contraction was still poring pain into my body. All three of us were staring at the doctor. "What's wrong?" mom asked. "Okay let's try this again, give me a big push." I repeated the steps. "Okay stop." He repeated flatly.

"Doctor?" I asked panicking. "Doctor?" he held up his pointer finger telling me to wait. I would have kicked him in the head with my foot only being a little way from his over sized head.

"Nurse," He yelled. "Yes?" "Get ready for a C-section." She nodded and ran out the door.

I looked back and forth between Patch and my mother. "What the hell is wrong?" The tone in my voice becoming violent.

Patch stood up pissed that the Doctor wasn't answer the question the three of use wanted to know.

"Every time you push the heart beat of the baby slows down, everything's going to be okay but if you continue pushing there's a high risk that the baby may not make it, or you." I nodded fast agreeing that a C-section was best.

"Only one of you can go in, I'm sorry." The doctor looked back and forth at Patch and my mother. "Its okay doctor, I'll be going in." My mother answering before I had the chance to say anything.

Patch and I looked at each other. "Mom, no, Patch is." She looked at me upset. "He's the father, he has the right to be there when this baby is born."

She bent down closer to me. "Honey I know you think you love Patch," she looked up at him when she said his name. "But he's not going to stick around once he realizes how hard it is to take care of a baby."

Patch stood up offended, and he had the right to that as well. "I've been right next to Nora for harder things, and I know you don't believe me but when I say that I love your daughter I mean it." mom stood up tall surprised. Patch had never stood up for him self when it came to my mother.

"And I do love him mom." She looked at me and back and Patch, she kissed my forehead and smiled as the nurses came in to wheel me down the hall.

Once we had gotten into the room they had numbed my stomach while Patch put on a blue papered outfit. They had given him a chair to sit in right next to my head as I laid down. "You look sexy." I said smiling. He smiled back making my world melt.

Patch was holding my hand. This was the first time I held his hand just for the comfort of things and not because of the pain.

I heard the muffling of the doctor talking to the nurses but couldn't make out any of the words. I was to transfix on Patches eyes; which was probably a good thing.

_You know I won't let anything ever happen to you or our baby, right?_ Asking silently, I nodded.

Then I heard an ear piercing scream. Patch and I looked up at the same time to see the doctor hold up our baby. "It's a girl." He said muffled in his mask.

A salty tear rolled down my cheek as I looked back over at Patch. He watched the doctor hand her off to a nurse and clean her up. Once he sat down and looked at me I said, "You're a daddy." Tears now poring out my eyes, he smiled and kissed me. "You're a mommy." He smiled at me. I could swear I saw tears swelling up in his eyes, but he looked away to face for me to get a chance to get a good look.

I was starting to drift off to sleep while they were cleaning the baby off and sowing me back up. The last thing I remember was watching Patch stand back up and hearing the cry of our baby girl soften.


	3. Chapter 3

"Patch she's not a foot ball she's a baby." I smirked. We were able to take Angelina home the next afternoon.

Vee has been fallowing Patch around the house while he walked around with Angeline. Vee was terrified that Patch was going to drop her.

On the ride home I had decided to sit in the back with Angelina and Vee sat in the passenger side next to Patch. That was a horrid idea. He swerved a little and she freaked out, the worst was when he looked over at me for a spilt second. Vee had smacked his head back to the road.

I don't think Patch had realized that what he was thinking was being sent to me. All I heard the entire ride home – besides Vee's constant nagging – was I can push her out the car she's just get a little banged up sure Nora will be mad but this girl is…

"Nora he's going to kill her." Vee slumped next to me as Patch sat down in a chair, Angelina asleep in his arms.

If someone had told me two years ago that Patch was going to be the perfect most loving farthing in the world I would have laughed in there face. Patch is still Patch he hasn't changed he's just… added more to him self.

"Vee he's not going to kill her." I held my head out facing Patch.

"Ya not now, but you should have seen the way he was walking around with her." I rolled my eyes.

Patch did the same thing in the hospital. He was so graceful when he walked that it put her to sleep, he didn't seem to have a problem with it either.

Patch sat their quietly rubber her back not making any remarks to Vee's presents. I smiled at her, her mouth was wide open and she was drooling all over Patch but he didn't care. He was so contempt when Angelina was with him or even just around him.

Patch with this little baby girl in his arms looked totally different. Every time he picked her up all the hate and fear he had just seemed to back away.

"Vee you really need to calm down." Mom sat down on the other side of me. She was carrying a light purple baby book with Angelina's full name stitched on the front. In her other hand she held Angelina's birth certificate.

She opened it up and put the birth certificate in the front pocket. "This is for you; you can fill it up with memories of Angelina growing up." I smiled and hugged her.

I looked over the certificate. Angelina Muriel Cipriano, born June 25 2012, weight nine pounds eight ounces, it read.

Patch had picked out her middle name it was the name of the Angel of June and I had picked out her first name. If you took the last three letter off the end it spelt Angel it was corny I know but it fit.

"So what's next, have you too set a date for the wedding?" I shook my head.

"We're no rush to get married; it may not happen for a few years." I heard mom let out a deep breath from behind me.

"What?" Vee threw her hands in the air. "I was looking forward to planning this wedding with you, but it may not happen for a few more years."

"Well, first I would love to get use to being a mother and second Patch and I still have collage this fall."

Should we ask her? I nodded slightly at Patches thought. "Vee," Patch interrupted. "How would you like to be Angelina's godmother?" she looked between Patch and me before realizing that we weren't joking.

"Of course I would love too." she didn't bother to look at Patch or thank him.

She hugged me. Vee squealed and walked over to Patch. He knew exactly what she wanted, Angelina. He rolled his eyes and handed her over to Vee.

Vee bobbed up and down around the living room. Patch walked over and sat next me me wrapping his arm around my neck. His shoulder was warm from Angelina lying on him. My head rest on his shoulder my arm wrapped around his chest.

After everything that's happened in the past the fact that I could sit on my couch and feel happy and not have to worry about anything, well anything abnormal, was truly a blessing.

"Your mommy is going to keep me up dated about how Patch is with you, because if he's not carefull with you I'll fly right back here and kick his butt." A little giggle excaped from my mouth. I could feel Patch rolling his eyes.

We sat in the living room talking about how much everything has changed.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

AFTER FINISHING FINALE I WENT BACK AND CHANGED THE ENDING TO CHAPTER 3 SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ CHAPTER 3 AGAIN BEFORE THIS ONE BUT CHAPTER 1 & 2 ARE STILL THE SAME. THIS WILL BE THE LAST ONE TO THIS STORY BUT KEEP AND EYE OUT BECAUSE I HAVE ANOTHER HUSH HUSH BASED STORY ON THE WAY!

WARNING IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL FOUR OF THE BOOKS THIS WILL SPOIL THEM SO CONTINUE READIN THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK. Hope you like it :)

"Crap, I have to get going." Vee said looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight. "I have to finish packing and leave for my plane in a couple hours."

Vee stood up slowly, still holding Angelina. Shockingly she leaned over to Patch and slipped Angelina into his arms. I stood up as Vee leaned away from Angelina and Patch. Tears started to form in both of our eyes.

She was leaving for collage in England. After Scott had passed walking about town just felt so lonely. Countless times we were out she would scream his name after swearing she had seen him smile at her in a crowd.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said hugging her tightly around the neck. She squeezed me tightly around my waist. "What am I going to do when I need my best friend?"

Vee pulled slightly away from me. "There's still the phone and facetime." She knew as well as I did that it wasn't going to be the same.

I wasn't going to have my best friend pulling me around making me do ridiculous things. Looking back at high school and all the things she dragged me too, I don't regret any of it, in fact I was thankful for her doing it all.

Vee turned around to walk to the front door, grasping my hand as we walked. Patch rose gracefully off the couch, Angelina still fast asleep in his arms.

Vee slid on her jacket opening the door. She stared to walk out but turned around quickly grabbing for one last hug. I was going to miss her so much; I didn't think I would be able to bare not having her around. She pulled away, a sadness creeping into her eyes.

Her eyes glanced at Patch. I saw the faintest smile form on her lips as she reached around me softly hugging Patch goodbye. Patch gave a small smile as she turned around and walked out the door.

Patch stood behind me resting his head on mine as I stood in the open doorway watching Vee get in her car. As she pulled out of the driveway she smiled, waving goodbye. I stood at the door till her car was no longer visible.

"Come on, let's get this little Angel into bed and then get you to bed." Patch said pulling me away from the door and closing it. I let out a little sigh as we slowly walked up the staircase to the bed room.

Patch had a house on a secluded beach, and thought it was best for the first few weeks to stay with my mother, she didn't object to that thought. So Angelina had the crib, which I once used, in my old bedroom for the time being.

My bedroom was dark and a bit cold. Patch silently walked to the crib placing her in it. I laid down on the bed watching him.

He stood over her crib just staring at her. I watched as he softly stroked her check with a single finger. Her lips slowly moved into a little smile at his touch. Patch let out a little sigh as he smiled and stood back up.

He glided into bed, lying on his back. I snuggled up onto his chest, his arm wrapping around my body. I felt so safe, for once I felt like everything was perfect. He kissed the top of my head ever so gently, making a small smile escape from my lips as I softly drifted off to sleep in Patch's arms.


End file.
